The 25th Hunger Games
by kcxtreme
Summary: "On the 25th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that families were losing innocent children because of the war, one tribute per district will be reaped along with their sibling."


**A/N:** It was supposed to be a short tumblr post but shit happened.

The Matsuno bros are about sixteen in this one.

* * *

It was the 25th hunger games - the first quarter quell of the terrible blood bath that happened every year - and the tributes chosen for this event were siblings per district.

And there can only be one victor.

Matsuno Ichimatsu was chosen as the first tribute in their district, and that would automatically make the other one of his brothers. The air felt warmer for the others, but colder for the six same faces.

They knew that by the end of the day, only four will remain.

Another bowl containing the brothers' names were brought to Nyaa, their district escort. She took a piece of paper and approached the microphone with a beam on her face, as if this was just another Capitol gathering.

"Alright _nyan~_ your brother coming with you is…"

The remaining brothers all held their breaths, praying none of them would be called, though they knew it was inevitable and could only watch the feline girl announce their brother's name.

"...Todo-"

"I sacrifice myself!"

Every head in the square turned to the boy raising his hand, and even his brothers were shocked, but Karamatsu didn't need to repeat his words.

Before the peacekeepers could escort him, he strode towards the stage, head held high, and went beside his younger brother, but they didn't look at one another.

Karamatsu just stared straight ahead, avoiding their gazes – his brothers' gazes – and could only think of the thought he had before volunteering himself.

The thought that losing a brother was already painful, and he wouldn't lose another.

* * *

He patiently waited in his room.

Karamatsu knew that his brothers would go to Ichimatsu's first, just like his parents and Totoko did. Chibita was the first to visit him, calling him "idjit" which made him chuckle even with the situation he's in. He quickly ate the oden his friend smuggled with him before he was taken away.

He wasn't surprised when Osomatsu came barging in and punched him right in the face. The eldest Matsuno was furious at his idiotic act and started shouting at him for being a selfish and stupid brother while the others restrained him.

At one point Karamatsu snapped "Then you want Totty to die?!"

The room went silent, and the boy who was supposed to be in Karamatsu's position kneeled beside him and cried. But he assured Todomatsu that everything would be fine and promised them – promised Osomatsu - that he would bring their brother back no matter what.

 _"What about you?"_ was a question never asked because their time was up.

* * *

The ride to the Capitol was a quiet one.

Their meeting with the district's only victor, Iyami, was a short one; a quick "Good luck" and a swig of his beer before retiring to his room was all Karamatsu got out of the drunkard.

Ichimatsu on the other hand would avoid him as much as possible and even send him a few death glares. He never knew why his brother disliked him so much and worried that even before he could save him from the other tributes, he needed to save himself first from the younger boy.

* * *

It was only during the Tribute Parade that Ichimatsu said something, and it was along the lines "Idiot… _Kusomatsu_ …" And even though his brother was firing every cuss word at him, Karamatsu took his hand and held it tightly, and he was glad the other wasn't pulling away.

That day, the crowd saw that they were still brothers, but Karamatsu's real intention was to tell Ichimatsu that he wasn't letting go of him, no matter what happened.

* * *

They trained separately in the training center.

Karamatsu improved his combat skills and chose to use the spear. He wasn't good at throwing like Jyushimatsu, but strong enough to impale the dummy in front of him.

He kept an eye on Ichimatsu often. His brother usually stayed at the snare station, and the Career tributes had taken a liking in making fun of him whenever they passed by, which meant that he's on their target list.

Karamatsu threw another spear on the dummy's head; bullseye.

* * *

A four.

Ichimatsu got a four in his training score. He doesn't even want to know what the boy had done to get it.

He wasn't surprised if he took a dump in front of the gamemakers.

Karamatsu on the other hand got an eight, and he admitted that he wasn't a strong fighter like Osomatsu, but he was good enough to win them.

He just hoped that he was good enough to win against twenty-two.

* * *

Ichimatsu was questioned first.

It was the night before the game and they were both on stage, in front of hundreds of Capitol citizens. They were the most-awaited pair, especially Karamatsu since after many years a tribute had volunteered, and the fact that it was for his brother.

"Dayon?"

"I don't care." was the final answer of Ichimatsu before the interviewer turned to Karamatsu.

"Dayon, Dayon?"

"I just couldn't stand there and watch my little brothers fight to death."

"Dayon?"

"Ichimatsu and I will stick together till the end."

* * *

The night before the game, Karamatsu stood at the door of the younger boy's room. He said that everything's going to be fine - that he'll find him and that they'll do this together.

He didn't know that Ichimatsu was just at the other side of the door, sitting there while hugging his legs, listening to his brother's words. When he heard him walk away he fell asleep in that position, unconsciously clinging to those words.

* * *

It was calm.

The moment Karamatsu emerged from his tube he was surrounded by a tranquil forest. The smell of greenery was in the air, trees encircling them, and bit of wind can be felt, and all was fine.

It was calm - the calm before the storm.

For he knew that he wasn't alone, and the moment the gong rang, all twenty-four of them became the storm itself.

He headed for the Cornucopia while searching for Ichimatsu. He could only remember seeing him at the other side, but now all he could see was a blood bath.

It was horrible.

Blood turning against blood.

He already saw siblings fighting one another. A girl he had talked with once was stabbing her younger brother.

He didn't notice when someone hit him in the back, but he was quick on his feet and kicked the tribute in the gut, slammed his fist on his face before heading towards the mouth of the Cornucopia. He got a spear and a backpack and was about to run when he was blocked by a scene in front of him. One of the Careers was looming over a small girl and was about to attack with his weapon when he found himself using his own.

It was his first kill, and he would later hear it in the sky that day.

* * *

It was still heavy on the second day.

The spear on his back was light but the ache in his chest wasn't.

He dropped the backpack yesterday while he was running - running away from his victim.

He shook his head and continued through the forest. He needed to find Ichimatsu, and reminded himself for the nth time that any other was an enemy.

* * *

It was on the fourth day that he found the younger boy, who was pointing a crossbow pistol on his head while he hung upside down on one of the boy's traps.

It looked like staying in the snare section had paid off.

" _Kusomatsu._ "

"Ichimatsu."

Karamatsu felt like a few minutes had already passed and they're still having that stare down. He could only see the boy's eyes because his head was covered by his hood and he wore his face mask on.

Out of all the stuff Ichimatsu had, he chose that as his tribute token, then again his was more questionable; his sunglasses were hidden in his jacket's inner pocket.

Karamatsu was starting to get anxious that the other wasn't going to free him - maybe even pull the trigger - and he did.

The rope was cut and he fell to the ground, hitting his head. When he stood up, he already saw him walking away and followed after him.

"Ichi-"

He turned and pointed his pistol at him again. "Go away."

"But-"

"Don't follow me." He was about to turn away when Karamatsu took him by the shoulders and made him face him.

"We're going to stick together Ichimatsu, whether you like it or not."

"What if I don't want to _Kusomatsu_?"

"You'll have your way soon." He let him go and started walking ahead. "For now don't waste your bolts."

He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew one way or another it would come to haunt them back.

"But save one just in case."

* * *

He heard the sound of the cannons again that night, and saw the faces of the fallen in the sky.

Eleven had died in four days; one by his two hands.

Karamatsu heard his brother fiddling with his weapon in the dark. He noticed that the pistol had blood on it when it was held at his face for the sixth time that day.

"Nice choice."

"Bitch wouldn't let go of it."

* * *

They got lucky on the sixth day.

Luck coming in the form of a dead body at their feet.

In Karamatsu's defense, they woke to find the boy stealing from them, and of course, a fight ensued, though the boy was good and managed to fend them off. He kept on blocking him with his spear, and when Ichimatsu got his weapon back, he didn't hesitate to shoot him down with just one bolt.

Karamatsu learned that he dipped them with poison he extracted from a blue flower, and he even thought it was the prettiest one he had ever seen.

The bag they got contained a water bottle – filled, thankfully – a blanket, some matches, a few dried pears and a half-eaten pack of dried sardines. When Ichimatsu was done rummaging through their loot, he threw the backpack away and started eating the pears.

"Hey!"

"That's just extra baggage."

The older boy picked the backpack from the ground. "Well we need-"

"We're all gonna die anyway."

* * *

When the sun was at its peak on the seventh day, it was quickly covered with dark rain clouds. Karamatsu heard the other's footsteps halt and turned to him; he saw Ichimatsu looking at the sky and was mumbling something. He was about to ask when a blast of thunder flung them in the air and they landed far from one another.

Karamatsu felt a pain in his head but quickly got to his feet and saw his brother lying on the ground.

"Ichimatsu!"

He started heading towards him when another blast blocked his way. He continued, dodging the waves of thunder, praying none of them would hit them, and when he got to him, he felt relief when he heard him groan. He heaved him up and put the boy's arm around his shoulders and quickly guided their way out of the clearing.

When they got into the deeper part of forest, their surroundings became silent but they could still feel the electricity in the air and took shelter under a large tree. Karamatsu tried to check the other for any wounds, but Ichimatsu pushed him away and told him to leave.

He could only sigh and take watch as the boy rested, wondering if there would be another batch of lightning on their heads. He heard that the newly-appointed gamemaker was a boy named Hatabou, and he was doing a good job on his first game – maybe too good.

It was only a while before Ichimatsu sat up and he went to check on him, but before he could ask, the former spoke up.

"Why…did you save me…"

"What?"

He stood up and glared at the older boy. "I was supposed to die!" His voice echoed throughout the forest, at the same time lightning crackled in the air.

Karamatsu was at loss for words, both at the statement and at the boy. Then again, he never knew what to say whenever it came to Ichimatsu. "Brother, wha-"

"I don't need you! If you want to go home then go _Kusomatsu_!"

"What are talking about? I'm not going home!"

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm not leaving you! Not until I'm dea-" he was cut off when Ichimatsu punched him and they both slipped on the muddy ground and fell, but the latter didn't stop and continued hitting him. Karamatsu could only defend himself and when he got the chance he rolled them and pinned him down. "Calm down Ichimatsu!"

"Just fucking die already!" He shouted, overwhelmed with rage, and he kneed him in the stomach.

Karamatsu lost his balance and was pushed to the ground, but the pair of hands that grabbed his neck was what alarmed him. He tried to pull them away but the grip was too strong. Ichimatsu's anger only fuelled his strength and he was starting to choke from it, but he had to stop him. He knew that the younger boy couldn't live knowing that he was the one who took his own brother's life.

"Ichi-…matsu…Ich- brother!"

He felt those hands on his neck stilled, and he opened his eyes to see the other staring at him with wide ones. Those hands were gone in a second and he only realized the rain was pouring over them when Ichimatsu stumbled to get off him.

"I…I…" Ichimatsu looked at his own hands and then at his older brother who was clutching at his neck, red and aching from being strangled.

And it was all because of him.

He ran, and Karamatsu followed after, ignoring the pain just below his head.

"Ichimatsu!"

He called the boy's name, but the sound of thunder got louder and the rain was pouring hard, obscuring his vision the runaway.

"Ichimatsu!"

He was so close yet so far, and even when he couldn't see him anymore, he kept on calling him, clutching on his only sliver of hope – his only home - in this godforsaken place.

"Ichimatsu!"

* * *

He could still feel his brother's hands on the ninth day.

Karamatsu almost forgot the incident from looking far and wide for the boy. He wondered what his brothers were thinking right now especially from the incident that had occured. He knew that the cameras were all focused on them that day; all for the audience to see how much of a wreck their relationship was.

He shook his head and continued on his way.

He won't be able to forgive himself if anything were to happen to his brother.

* * *

They were reunited on the tenth day, and one of the last remaining tributes died that afternoon by Karamatsu's spear.

He saw the unconscious boy hanging from a net and quickly went to his side.

"Ichimatsu! Ichimatsu!" He noticed the pale complexion and the face contorted in pain. He took out the knife Ichimatsu had dropped when he ran away and hastily cut the ropes, catching the boy before he fell to the ground.

Karamatsu then laid him on the grass and examined him to see a gash on his shoulder. He thanked the heavens when he opened his eyes.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"Be…"

"What?"

"Behind…yo-"

Karamatsu swiftly pulled his spear from his back and turned just in time to shield them from the axe of the larger boy. He headbutted him and slammed the other end of his spear on his chest, making the other stumble backwards. He noticed that the tribute's weapon was covered with fresh blood.

He felt his blood boil through his veins. "You're the one who hurt my brother?!"

The boy only smirked, and the battle started the moment Karamatsu charged towards him.

It was a fight that had the cameras focused on and Karamatsu considered himself lucky up to this point. They were both at par in fighting and he was starting to get exhausted, but then he caught a glimpse of his dying brother just behind the tribute, and that gave him the resolve he needed. They both ran towards the other, and just when they were about to collide, he slid down and aimed at the chest, piercing the metal right through his heart.

There were only five of them now.

He pushed the bleeding body off his spear and hurriedly stood and ran to his brother. He felt his energy went back to him when he saw Ichimatsu still breathing. He lifted the boy onto his back and took his crossbow pistol for protection before trudging into the forest.

Not once did he glance at the corpse he left behind.

* * *

Luck was on his side that day; he found a small cave with a narrow opening for them to stay in. He settled Ichimatsu down and propped him against a rock before going back outside. There was a nearby river where he washed himself and filled their bottles with water for him to use on the boy. When he returned he took off the boy's jacket to see the gash clearly; it was worse than he had expected, and what made it more so was he had a high fever.

Karamatsu felt hopeless, but the only thing he could do for now was to clean the wound so it won't get infected, and when he was done, Ichimatsu – thankfully - woke.

"…Kara?"

"Shh, it's alright brother. I'm here."

"Hot…so hot…"

"You have a fever, here, drink." He put the mouth of the water bottle on his lip and tipped it for him to drink. "Are you in pain? What happened?"

"Poison…axe had poison."

Fury rose through his body when he remembered the tribute he killed, but it was no time to think about it and he had to find something – anything – to cure the boy.

He wasn't sure about sponsors, and the fact that Iyami didn't give a shit about them only diminished his remaining hope.

Ichimatsu started coughing and he soothed his back to alleviate the pain. If his brother were to die right now, he was going to murder President Dekapan with his own bare hands.

He made Ichimatsu eat the remaining food they had even though the younger boy didn't want to, and when he fell back to sleep, Karamatsu sat beside him to keep his shivering brother warm.

He couldn't sleep that night.

He lost count of the sleepless nights he had ever since they were thrown into this sick, twisted game of the Capitol.

* * *

On the night of the eleventh day, it was announced that there will be a feast tomorrow morning and that meant it had the things they needed, especially Ichimatsu's antidote.

"Don't even try."

Karamatsu turned to his brother; he was weakening every minute that passed and this was the only hope for them, though he was surprised that the younger boy was still strong enough to make coherent words unlike yesterday.

"I don't need it." Ichimatsu said through his mask.

"You need to sleep brother."

"You need it."

True, he did need it. He spent the whole day taking care of the boy and hunted some rabbits for them to eat, but he didn't lose his resolve especially with the silver lining just within his grasp.

He caught him staring at his neck before looking away. He tried to hide it with the collar of his jacket, and felt the air colder than before.

He sat opposite of him but close enough to share body heat. The nights were always cold in the arena that Karamatsu thought it possible to get frostbite. Patting a hand on his brother's lap, he began to sing a song their mother used to sing to them when they were still young, and secretly, he sang it to Ichimatsu when he had those frequent nightmares in the early hours of morning. " _Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku_ "

 _yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango_

 _sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango_

 _osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango_

 _minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku_

As he sang, the cave went silent as if to listen to his soothing voice. Even the noise from the outside couldn't be heard, and that made it hard for the younger boy to fight the sleep consuming him.

Ichimatsu may never admit it but he loved the older boy's voice.

"Karamatsu…don't go…"

 _"Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku…"_ When he was done, he pulled the blanket up to the boy's neck and reassured him that he won't leave him until his last breath.

When he was positive Ichimatsu wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, he put the crossbow pistol just beside his brother before gathering the stuff he needed for the journey to the Cornucopia, and before leaving the cave, he turned to look at the sleeping boy.

"I'll be back."

* * *

The sun had risen when he arrived at the clearing.

Karamatsu was hidden among the trees and was observing his surroundings. It was too quiet; none of the other tributes could be seen, and their district bag that lay innocently on the table under the Cornucopia was too tempting.

But he knew it was a trap.

Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw one leaping from a tree and running towards the table. It was the girl – Homura, if he remembered correctly - who brutally stabbed her younger brother to death on the first day.

He watched her get close, grabbed her bag, and was about to head back when another tribute came jumping down from the top of the Cornucopia. It was one of the twin Careers from district one and a fight ensued between them.

His instincts told him to run, and he did, heading fast towards the Cornucopia. The Career must've seen him and sent a dagger along his way, but he dodged it and continued running. Swiping the bag he turned to see both he and the girl were cornered by the Career, a wicked smile forming on her delicate face.

"I'm gonna have fun with you two before Sacchi gets back."

He glanced at Homura who was also looking at him, and they both gave little nod in agreement before charging towards their opponent. Though this was a short truce and he didn't fully trust the girl, Karamatsu was glad he wasn't alone in this fight. The Career was too strong and she wouldn't let neither of them get away.

His weapon was flung across from him when he was disarmed and the only thing he had was his dagger. He saw the chance when Homura successfully used her whip to unarm the Career's sword and he charged, plunging the knife into her abdomen, and they went their separate ways.

He could hear the tribute screaming in pain as he snatched his weapon and disappeared into the forest, though when night came, not a single sound can be heard.

For the first time in 25 years, no one died on the feast that day.

* * *

" _Kusomatsu_ ,"

He looked at the supposed to be sleeping boy beside him. When he got back, he quickly treated Ichimatsu of his wounds and injected the antidote in him, and from the tone of his voice – and that he's back to being called _Kusomatsu_ – meant it was doing its job pretty well.

"You're recovering fast," Karamatsu said. "that's go-"

"You left me."

He could feel the pain concealed in his voice, and it put a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, but your brother's here now and-"

"You should've left me."

"I could never do that." Even if they weren't in this gruesome game, he would never leave his siblings behind. "Besides, how can I leave a brother in distre-"

Whether Ichimatsu feint in falling asleep or not, he could only chuckle.

He would miss that; though it annoyed him, he would miss the way his brothers ignored him whenever he spouted something embarrassing.

Remembering his family made him wrap an arm around the boy and pulled him closer to him. When he could feel the soft breathing of the boy beneath him, he whispered something in his ear before being lulled himself to sleep.

"You'll be home soon, Ichimatsu."

* * *

It was on the evening of the 14th that they heard the sound of a girl's scream, and from the shrill of her voice, she died a horrible death.

20 down, 3 more to go.

Karamatsu fell asleep at the thought, and to the sound of a cannon piercing the night sky. He woke the next day to see Ichimatsu fully recovered and was packing their stuff before they headed out that day.

They set off at noon to find the two tributes, and they only realized that they had walked for hours when the sun started to sink in the western sky. Karamatsu thought of where to spend the night when Ichimatsu held the cuff of his jacket.

"Brother? What's wrong?"

"Quiet." The boy was listening to something, what it was Karamatsu couldn't catch it at first, but he heard it nonetheless, when the calm orange sky was broken by the familiar howls that plagued his dreams when he first saw them on TV.

"Run."

He didn't need Ichimatsu to tell him twice and his feet moved on their own.

He could hear one of them approaching just behind and he didn't need to look back, because not far from his right, he could see two of them and they were more dreadful to look at up close.

Muttations.

They were the sick creations of the Capitol - humanoid beasts made to look like fallen tributes – so they could forever haunt the remaining ones even after the games.

And they considered cannibalism too gruesome for the audience.

The two ran, not knowing where they were headed, as the mutts chased them like the prey they were. At the same time it was getting dark, and having no light, Karamatsu tripped on a root and fell. He quickly pushed himself off the ground but then he felt a heavy paw pinned his body back.

"Karamatsu!"

Ichimatsu fired at the beast's eye and it roared in pain. This gave Karamatsu the chance to escape as the mutt clawed the bolt in his eye. His brother fired at another one approaching before rejoining him and they both sprinted.

Karamatsu regretted glancing at the creature and it almost made him puke; the mutt that pinned him down looked like Homura.

He didn't know for how long they ran but noticing the familiar surroundings, they were obviously being driven towards the Cornucopia, and the nearer they get, the more of them appeared. Fortunately, he could see the horn-shaped cone itself, and the moment they stepped into the clearing, the pine trees – what Karamatsu thought – surrounding the glade emitted electricity from its branches and formed an electrical wall, barring the beasts that were trying to get through.

As if being ordered, they ceased with their pursuit and could only growl in disapproval before returning into the forest.

The boys were trying to catch their breaths as they studied the barrier that trapped them from the inside, when they heard a voice.

"Hey Aida, is he the one?"

Their heads snapped to the top of the Cornucopia where two figures stood, and if looks could kill - well, they all would've been dead from the start.

"Yes Sacchi, that's the one who stabbed me alright." said the girl to her sister, but her glaring eyes didn't leave Karamatsu's. The twin Careers must have been searching far and wide for them and the gamemakers decided to gather them all here for the bloody finale.

"Isn't this fun? Twins versus twins?"

"I heard they're sextuplets, Sacchi, but before the night ends," her smile turned into a sneer. "there will only be quadruplets left."

The two girls mockingly laughed and Karamatsu could feel his face heating up as fury seeped through him. He went through a lot of shit, and he wasn't about to lose to these two, Careers or not.

"Six left."

He glanced at the boy who was loading his crossbow pistol. Just seeing his brother strengthened his resolve that he was going to win this fight.

"Make it count." he said, pulling the spear from his back.

It was going be a long night.

The hidden lights on the trees were turned on, lighting the place up so the audience could see the final battle clearly. The boys only then noticed the twins' weapons; they were both scythes, obviously gifts from sponsors.

Ichimatsu pulled his mask just above his nose, while Karamatsu brought out his own token. The harsh lights surrounding the field were just perfect for his shades.

Besides, if he was going down tonight, he was going down in style.

"Painful." Ichimatsu muttered.

A small smile crept on his lips; that's what they all called him back home. He just hoped it won't be that painful when this was all over.

"This is gonna be fun." He heard one of them say before jumping on them, and the two parties clashed. Karamatsu noticed that Aida had gotten stronger and faster than the last time, or maybe because he was facing her alone and made it harder for him to dodge her attacks. Either way he needed to change tactics and went on defense, striking only when he got the chance.

He didn't know for how long they've been fighting, nor when the rain started pouring down, but it somehow helped in obscuring his opponent's vision. He could hear another pair fighting from a distance, and hoped that Ichimatsu was doing better than him.

The said boy was in fact, not, and almost lost a hand in the process. With all the wounds he received, Ichimatsu considered himself lucky at this point, though his bolts were useless against the foe. Sachiko kept on swinging her weapon, flinging the bolts he sent her way, and he was down to his last two.

"You're boring~" she drawled and she swung her scythe, missing his face by an inch. He only noticed that they were near the electric barrier when he heard its buzzing sound and an idea came into mind. He turned to the girl approaching and let his pistol slip from his fingers – a sign of defeat.

"After I'm done with you, I'm gonna enjoy dismembering your brother with Aida."

He couldn't help but smirk through his mask. "And she'll enjoy doing the same to you, bitch."

That pissed her off and he threw himself to the ground as soon as she swung her scythe down, blade hitting the barrier, sending a thousand volts up to the wielder and her shriek could be heard miles away.

"Sachiko!"

Ichimatsu saw Aida's attention turned to her sister and ran towards them. She must've seen the charred body when her scowling eyes went to his. Taking hold of his pistol, he aimed and shot her arm, but the poison didn't stop her from sprinting towards him. He could only close his eyes as death held its scythe above his head, but it never came.

When he opened them, he saw the stunned face of hers, blood dripping along rain water, and a spear protruding from her forehead. The lifeless girl fell, and he saw the boy standing not far from where he was.

Karamatsu, with his remaining strength, had thrown his spear, hitting right through the girl's head.

Bullseye.

"Karamatsu!" Ichimatsu got to his feet and ran to his brother.

The said boy welcomed him in his arms and they both stayed like that for who knows how long as the rain continued falling down over their heads, but nothing mattered anymore to Karamatsu; it was over, and all he could do right now was to cherish this moment with the younger boy.

"Ichimatsu," He hugged him tightly, remembering every detail. "are you alright, brother?" He felt him nod over his shoulder. "Do you…still have any left?"

He didn't answer, but he knew what the older boy meant; the remaining bolt was left untouched in his armband.

Karamatsu closed his eyes, a smile forming on his lips as blood dripped from it. "Well…you won't be needing it anymore." and he fell to the ground.

"Karamatsu!"

Ichimatsu knelt beside him, and that's when he only noticed the blood pouring out from the tear on Karamatsu's stomach. The latter would've been dead by now if the Career's attention hadn't been diverted.

He brought his mask down and shook him. "Karamatsu! Karamatsu!"

The boy was starting to feel unconscious, but he forced himself to open his eyes. "It's alright Ichi..."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm fine…"

"W-where's your bag? The med kit, where's-"

"Everything's gonna be alri-"

"How can you say that when you're fucking dying!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the rain.

Karamatsu wondered where his sunglasses lay when he felt the tears falling on his face. "Go home Ichimatsu…go home to our brothers."

"No, I'm not leaving you! We're going home!"

"They're all waiting for you…" He could remember every memory he made with his brothers, as if it were just passing through his eyes. " _Aniki_ , Cherry, Totty…especially Jyushi…he must really miss you. Play with him, ok? Give my guitar to him, yeah?"

"No no no! I'm not going anywhere dammit! Don't leave me!" he sobbed on his chest, clutching on his shirt as not to let him go. "Don't leave me, _nii-san_."

"Ichimatsu," He brought a hand to the boy's face, wiping those tears he rarely ever saw from him. "you'll be ok." Then he remembered those times with him; he always kept those near his heart.

Karamatsu wished he could sing a lullaby to him one last time.

With his last strength, he gave him that smile that made the boy feel even just for a second, that everything was going to be alright.

"I will always believe in you… _ototo_."

And when those eyes closed, Ichimatsu felt his heart stopped beating. " _Nii-san? Nii-san?_ " he kept on shaking his older brother to rouse him, but he knew it was a sleep never to be awaken from ever again. " _Nii-san? Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san!"_

The rain fell hard that night, and the only thing that could be heard onward was the word _nii-san_ being cried over and over again, and a loud voice booming across the arena, declaring Matsuno Ichimatsu, the winner of the 25th hunger games.

* * *

 _Aniki_ – respected older brother

 _Ototo_ – younger brother

Aida & Sachiko (Sacchi) – they're the girls that Totty worked with at Sutabaa

Homura - the girl from ep. 9

The song Kara sang was _Dango Daikazoku_ from Clannad.

 **Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
